


The Real Reason Skype Was Invented

by orphan_account



Series: Strings Attached [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable boyfriends in love, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Chronically Ill!Eren, Dom!Erwin, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Polyamory, Skype Sex, Spanking, Sub!Eren, Video Sex, dom!levi, it's only slightly mentioned though, oral kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's away for a distant relative's wedding, but his boyfriends are missing him and Eren's had a particularly stressful week. They decide to make good use of this free video chat program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason Skype Was Invented

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted anything in a while! I know I've got other works to add to, but I've just been having a lot of trouble writing for any of my established fics right now. But I got the idea for this and I have more ideas for this verse so I might make this a series of little episodes in these three's lives (particularly sex lives). I might write one where Levi comes home from his trip, and I've already got some other plans started (though feel more than free to suggest things you'd like to see!). Don't expect to see them very regularly, though, because with school and study abroad I'm pretty busy. But writing this helps me get out my frustration at never having my own relationship or sex life, since these three have like my ideal relationship I need something like this (which is why there's a mention of Eren being chronically ill in this, because there's never chronically ill characters anywhere, especially in smut and particularly not in BDSM smut). Not that having a relationship would mean I'd stop writing this. In fact, it might even give me more ideas. I should add that to my [reasons to date me](http://downtheupstairs.tumblr.com/tagged/reasons-to-date-me/) tag on [ tumblr](http://downtheupstairs.tumblr.com/), which I actually have because I need to reassure myself sometimes that I'm actually a really good catch and it's everyone else's fault for not wanting to date me and not my fault for being weird or something.
> 
> Now that you've waded through my whining about life, enjoy the smut!
> 
> In case you're curious, [this](http://www.restrainedelegance.com/preview/lexicon1/re6IMG_9085d.jpg) (SFW image) is what box position looks like; there's a short mention of it.
> 
> Oh, and you can thank [khimairan](http://khimairan.tumblr.com/) for Eren's oral kink. Xe's the one who first introduced me to oral kink!Eren and I haven't looked back.
> 
> As always, feel free to talk to me on Tumblr or send me a message off anon and ask for my Skype and we can IM there or whatever. I like making friends.

Eren knew Levi and Erwin had been planning something. Levi had been away for a few days because of an extended family member’s wedding, and both Eren and Erwin missed him. But Eren had also been getting anxious. It had been a while since they’d done any dom/sub, and that always made Eren tense, but he also had had a rough couple days at work and he was completely on edge. But none of them liked doing any dom/sub stuff without all of them there because it always felt like something was missing, and they’d only had a few minutes here and there to chat, so Eren was frustrated.

But Eren also knew Levi and Erwin had been texting, and Eren knew his boyfriends well enough to tell when they were up to something. His suspicions were confirmed when Erwin alerted Eren that they’d be Skyping with Levi that night. Eren was so excited he could barely sit still through dinner. And when Erwin told him to wait in the living room while he got things set up for their call, well. Eren could hardly wait. He wanted to get on with it already and see Levi again.

So he was particularly frustrated when Erwin came out of the bedroom holding up a blindfold.

“What?!” Eren exclaimed, gawking at Erwin. “But-“

“Don’t worry,” Erwin interrupted to assure the boy. “It’s just so you don’t see the setup. You’re going to get to see Levi. I’m not that cruel.”

“Oh,” Eren said, perking up again. “Okay.” He turned around so Erwin could secure the silk blindfold over his eyes and then wiggled in excitement as Erwin led him by the shoulders into the bedroom.

Erwin sat on the chair he’d brought in from the dining room that he’d set up in front of the dresser and pulled Eren into his lap, making the boy giggle a bit. “Okay,” Erwin said. “Don’t look around, alright?” They weren’t in the scene yet, so he didn’t want to make it an order. He knew Eren would try to obey, anyway.

Eren nodded and smiled as Erwin took off the blindfold, allowing him to see the laptop sitting on the dresser, screen opened to Skype. He could see that Levi and Erwin had been chatting recently, but he wasn’t able to read any of their conversation before Erwin leaned forward and started a video call.

As they waited for Levi to accept the call, Erwin started kissing Eren’s neck, and Eren sighed happily, already beginning to relax just knowing something good was going to come.

“Levi!” Eren exclaimed happily as soon as he saw the other man’s face, pixelated as it was with the way Skype was still getting the call set up.

“Eren,” Levi responded, and even though the sound was breaking up a bit Eren could tell Levi was happy to see them.

“Can you see us?” Erwin asked, adjusting the camera to show the two of them better.

“Yeah,” Levi answered, the sound thankfully clearing up and video becoming higher-quality. He was frowning. “You’re wearing more clothes than I expected.”

Erwin chuckled. “We’ll get there,” he promised. “I wanted to get this all set up before getting to that. And say hi.”

“Hi,” Levi said sarcastically, though he smiled a bit at them.

“Hi Levi,” Eren added cheekily.

“Hi kid,” Levi replied with a small eye roll. It didn’t matter that Eren was twenty-five and six feet tall, Levi still insisted on calling Eren ‘kid,’ just because the shorter man was a whopping six years older than him.

“How’ve you been?” Eren asked, still excited just to see Levi after a couple days apart.

Levi groaned. “Family,” he explained simply. Levi had never particularly gotten along with his family, but if he didn’t go to this wedding he’d never have heard the end of it.

“Well, it’s only one more day,” Erwin reminded him.

“One long fucking day,” Levi confirmed.

“It won’t be too bad,” Erwin assured Levi. “Just look forward to coming home.”

Levi rolled his eyes again, knowing that wouldn’t be enough to stop him from wanting to strangle some family members at the wedding reception tomorrow. “Let’s just get to the real reason you called, okay?” he asked, smirking a bit when Eren lit up upon hearing those words.

“That’s fine with me,” Erwin said, and then he looked at Eren. “You ready?”

“Definitely,” he confirmed, grin nearly splitting his face.

“Okay kid,” Levi said, the corners of his lips quirking upwards in response to Eren’s contagious smile. “Here’s how it’s gonna work. I’m going to tell Erwin what to do to you, and you’re gonna pretend it’s me doing it all, and you’re gonna be a good boy for us. That alright?”

Eren bit his lip and moaned a little, loving just the idea of this. “Please,” he sighed, excited to see what was in store.

“Alright,” Levi repeated, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hand as he sat at the desk in his hotel room. “Take off your clothes.”

Eren slipped off Erwin’s lap to stand in front of him and began pulling off his t-shirt. Erwin helped by reaching around and undoing his jeans and sliding both them and Eren’s underwear down to his ankles. Eren eagerly tossed his clothes aside before sitting himself back in Erwin’s lap. Erwin wrapped his arms around Eren’s wait to hold the boy steady even as he squirmed.

“What’s next?” Eren asked as he settled, reaching his arms over his head and back behind Erwin’s neck in a way he knew would show off his body with the stretch.

“Look at you,” Levi crooned, eyes raking over the boy. “I bet you’re showing off your nipples for a reason, hm? Looks to me like they’re just begging for attention.”

Erwin drew his hands up from Eren’s waist to his nipples, rubbing them under his fingers until they stiffened and then pinching them lightly.

Eren sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and started chewing it, pushing his chest into the attention and moaning as he felt his cock begin to harden between his legs. He knew Erwin and Levi could both see that, and it just made him get harder that much faster. Erwin pinched and twisted Eren’s nipples even harder as the boy got more turned on, and one hard twist in particular caused Eren to gasp, “Levi!”

Levi chuckled and Eren turned his eyes to look at the man. He couldn’t believe how collected the man still was, even though he was always that way, especially when he was domming. “I think he’d look nice with some pretty jewelry, don’t you, Erwin?” he asked after a minute, causing Eren to look at Levi with confusion.

“What do you-“ Eren began, but he cut off when he heard a metal jingling.

Erwin had reached behind them to the bed and picked something up, which he then brought in front of Eren so the boy could see.

“Oh.” The nipple clamps. Eren felt equal parts excited and nervous, which was how he usually felt about the clamps. He loved them, but he also hated them. And both Levi and Erwin knew that very well.

“Ready?” Erwin asked, taking one end of the clamps, which were held together by a thin metal chain, with one of his hands and plucking at Eren’s right nipple with the other. When Eren nodded, biting his lip again, Erwin pulled Eren’s nipple and attached the clamp. Eren sucked in a breath and let his head fall back onto Erwin’s shoulder as Erwin tightened the clamp. His toes curled and he wrapped his feet around Erwin’s legs as Erwin attached the other one. When Erwin tugged the chain connecting the clamps, both he and Levi chuckled at the way Eren squirmed.

In his squirming, however, Eren accidentally brought his arms down from over his head and tried to curl away, covering his chest in the process.

“Oh, now, we can’t have that, can we?” Levi asked rhetorically, not upset at all and actually smirking at the development. “Can’t have you hiding your pretty jewelry, right, Eren?”

Erwin helped Eren bring his arms behind his back as the boy nodded and apologized.

“It’s okay,” Levi assured Eren. “I never told you not to move them. Let’s just make it so you don’t even have to think about it. Erwin?”

Erwin reached back to the bed and grabbed something, and though he was tempted to turn to see what it was, Eren stayed facing forwards. That hadn’t been an order either, but it was heavily enough implied.

“Okay, Eren,” Levi said, getting the boy’s attention again. “Box position.”

Erwin did a simple arm binder tie, nothing fancy because it was more for practicality than show. If they were being truly just practical, they could have just used a pair of handcuffs, but box position didn’t strain Eren’s shoulders as much and besides, Eren usually liked rope better. Erwin was always very careful when tying Eren up, taking his time to make sure nothing was too tight or at risk of pinching a nerve or major artery. That was part of what Eren loved so much about it, the simple love and care Erwin put into it.  Levi wasn’t as good with rope; he did some simple things but ultimately didn’t have the patience.

The tie was simple enough that it only took a couple minutes to complete, and then Erwin was tugging Eren up to lean back against his chest again. Erwin fiddled with the chain on Eren’s nipple clamps to make the boy squirm a little so he could make sure the restraints worked as they should. When they did, he asked Eren, “Good?”

Eren just nodded, which made Levi ‘tsk’ from where he watched in his hotel room. “Words, Eren,” he reminded the boy. “At least for the important questions.”

Erwin gave the chain to the nipple clamps a decent tug as punishment.

Eren moaned and bit his lip at the flash of pain but then nodded again and confirmed, “Good, they’re good.”

“Good,” Erwin repeated, letting go of the chain to soothe his hand down Eren’s stomach and to his stomach.

“I’m going to touch you now, Eren,” Levi said, eyes raking over the body of the boy on his computer screen. “Where should I touch you?”

“Anywhere,” Eren breathed in an almost immediate response. “Anywhere you want, sir.”

“I think I’ll start at your ear. Even just my breath near your ear always turns you on, doesn’t it?”

Eren was glad it was pretty obviously a rhetorical question because he was a little distracted with the way Erwin leaned in, his mouth just an inch away from Eren’s ear so he could feel the damp warmth of every exhale.

“I’ll draw my teeth over just the very tops of your ears, where they always get bright red whenever you’re embarrassed or turned on.”

Eren was positive his ears would be crimson right at that very moment as Erwin lightly raked his teeth along the top of his ear, just as Levi was saying.

“And then I’ll work my way down,” Levi continued, and Erwin continued to perform what Levi was saying. “Over your jaw, and I’ll suck a mark right there where everyone’ll be able to see it. To see that you’re mine.”

A whine escaped Eren’s mouth as he heard those words and felt Erwin sucking the mark into his skin. Eren always healed fast enough it’d probably be gone by the time he had to go into work, which was nice, because Eren loved being marked by his men but as a young professional it wasn’t very classy for him to be walking into work sporting new hickeys every other day.

“We all know how fucking sensitive the back of your neck is,” Levi went on, and Erwin ghosted his lips to Eren’s nape. “How you squirm every time one of us kisses it.” Erwin pressed his lips right beneath Eren’s hairline. “Or drags our teeth over it.” Erwin did so, and Eren shuddered. “Or even just breathes on it.” Erwin licked a stripe up the back of Eren’s neck and then pulled away to blow on it, making Eren shiver at the cold and the sensation.

By now Eren’s dick was leaking precome, and at the pace Levi and Erwin were going he wouldn’t be touched there until tomorrow – or at least that’s what it felt like to Eren. So he tossed his head back onto Erwin’s shoulder and groaned, “Fuck, just touch my cock already.”

Levi snickered a bit at how desperate Eren already was, but then he frowned at his boy. “I didn’t know you were the one giving orders now,” he commented, making sure his glare was strong enough to make Eren gulped when they made eye contact.

Eren whined a bit, knowing he’d fucked up but at the same time a little excited to see how he’d be punished. He always enjoyed these little punishments a bit, since they weren’t serious. When he did something serious, the punishments were never fun – like the time Eren let them get into a scene without mentioning that he hadn’t had anything to eat that day and he ended up getting so dizzy they stopped the scene; Erwin and Levi wouldn’t have sex with him for two weeks because of that, and they also made him write lines (it was Erwin’s idea, 200 times of “I will not participate in a scene unless I am fully prepared both mentally and physically.”). Those punishments weren’t fun, but they weren’t supposed to be and Eren understood that. The serious punishments had only happened two or three times in the three’s four-year relationship, anyway, so it wasn’t like they were common. The fun punishments, though, that came simply because Eren was being a brat, usually happened at least a couple times a week. And none of them minded that.

“Put him over your lap, Erwin,” Levi ordered, and Erwin shifted Eren into position. Eren mostly only minded because it meant he couldn’t see Levi anymore, but he suspected Levi would feel the same way about not being able to see Eren’s face and would keep it quick. Eren’s suspicions were confirmed when Levi said, “Ten’ll be fine.” That was the shortest any of his punishments ever were.

Erwin held Eren steady on his lap, an arm laced underneath Eren’s bound ones and holding the boy’s waist so as not to strain his shoulders. Eren’s joints dislocated easily, so they always had to be careful with positioning, but they’d long since figured out what worked best. Erwin made sure Eren was steady before pulling back his right hand and beginning to spank him.

They weren’t horribly strong spanks, but Erwin didn’t go easy on Eren, either. Eren wouldn’t like it if he did. This was the right kind of pain, the good kind that Eren couldn’t seem to get enough of. Eren didn’t count, not even in his head, letting Erwin and Levi take over all the thinking for him.

He whined when Erwin’s spanking ended and he was pulled back into position, though he reveled in the slight burn of his spanked ass on Erwin’s pants and the fact that he could see Levi again and the hunger in his eyes.

“Now,” Levi said, still appearing composed to anyone but his lovers, who knew him better than that and were able to see how turned on he was despite how put-together he still seemed. “What did you want me to do, Eren?”

It took Eren a minute to remember why he’d gotten in trouble in the first place, but thankfully his lovers gave him some time to work through the pleasant fog in his mind. “Oh!” Eren exclaimed once he remembered, and then he bit his lip and put on his best puppy-dog eyes. “Please touch my cock, sir?” he asked as sweetly as possible.

Levi pondered the request for a moment before giving in. “Fine,” he sighed, regretting his inability to resist Eren’s puppy-dog eyes very well. “Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can touch your cock. You just want me to touch it, right?”

Eren knew Levi was planning something with that question, but the spanking had only made his dick harder and he was antsy for any kind of relief, so he played into it. “Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

“Any way I want?”

“I don’t care, just _please_.”

Levi smiled evilly. “Okay, I’ll touch your cock.”

Erwin was able to anticipate what Levi was planning with just a moment of eye contact, and he brought his hand down to Eren’s groin and just ghosted the tips of his fingers over the length of Eren’s cock, so lightly it nearly tickled.

Eren groaned deeply and tried to arch his hips up into the feeling, only stopped by Erwin’s hand on his hip. “ _Levi_ ,” he whined, still trying to figure out a way to move his hips so Erwin’s fingers would be more than brushing his cock.

“Yes, Eren?” Levi asked, amused.

“ _More, please_.”

Levi chuckled a little before acquiescing. “Alright, fine. But only a few strokes. I wanna see that hole of yours.”

Eren didn’t have any problem with that and he let his head loll back onto Erwin’s shoulder as the man wrapped his hand around Eren’s dick and gave a couple good strokes, the kind that would be perfect to get Eren off if he didn’t stop after only a few seconds of it. Eren whined when Erwin took his hand away.

“Come on, Eren,” Erwin said, sliding his hands around the outside of Eren’s thighs to get a strong but gentle hold of them. “Let’s spread you for Levi.” Erwin pulled Eren’s legs apart to just under a stretch and brought his thighs up to his chest.

Unfortunately, the two were too close to the camera for Levi to be able to see Eren completely and have him still in a comfortable position, even after the three tried to adjust the camera angle.

“Want me to turn him around?” Erwin asked eventually.

“No,” Levi answered without hesitation. “I like seeing his face.”

Eren smiled. “I like seeing your face too, sir,” he decided to say, mostly because he was still just happy about seeing Levi again even though the man had only away for a few days.

“Well aren’t you a kiss-ass?” Levi asked rhetorically as he rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he said it.

“Only for you and Erwin, Levi,” Eren answered cheekily, knowing Levi didn’t intend for him to answer.

“Good,” Levi responded. “I don’t want your mouth on random fuckers’ assholes.”

Eren and Erwin both snickered a bit. They’d missed Levi’s way with words.

Levi hummed as he decided what he wanted to do about the issue with the camera angle, and he smiled when he came up with a solution. “Well, if I can’t see what I’m doing to your pretty little hole, I guess you’re going to have to just describe it to me, won’t you, Eren?”

Eren’s eyes widened as he remembered the scene and realized what Levi was asking. “Yes, sir,” he answered, nodding. “Of course.”

Levi’s grin widened. “Good. And be sure to describe exactly what it feels like, okay? Tell me everything I’m doing to you.”

They shifted until Eren was sitting with his legs spread over Erwin’s thighs, hips pushed forward a little so Erwin would be able to easily reach his hole.

Eren bit his lip and pulled his eyes away from the computer screen to watch Erwin reach for the lube and slick up his fingers. “Ok,” Eren breathed as Erwin brought his fingers down to Eren’s hole. He gasped a bit at the first touch of fingers. “Cold!” he exclaimed, and Erwin pressed a kiss to Eren’s shoulder in apology.

“What am I doing to you, Eren?” Levi asked, knowing he’d probably have to remind Eren about his orders.

“He’s- You’re, ah, just touching me,” Eren explained, trying not to squirm or try to push his hips down in an attempt to get Erwin to hurry up. “Not- not pressing in yet, but just… circling my hole with your finger, spreading the, uh, the lube around.” He bit his lip to cover a moan as Erwin pressed just the very tip of one finger into him. “You’re… you’re pressing against my hole, just a little. Not enough.”

“Not enough?” Levi repeated. “Don’t I get to decide what’s enough?”

“I meant… not enough to actually go in,” Eren covered up, though he wasn’t really worried. He doubted Levi would stop the game now to punish him for a slip-up that minor, and even if he did Eren knew he wouldn’t mind.

“Of course you did,” Levi said skeptically, though he decided to let the matter go. He was already stroking himself slowly under the desk, and while he had a lot more patience than Eren he still wouldn’t last forever.

Eren’s face scrunched up as he tried to shift and make Erwin’s finger slide in more, but the man was careful in his teasing. He only kept it up for a few moments, though, before gently pushing in further, eliciting a grateful sigh from the boy on his lap.

“You finally pushed it in,” Eren said, leaning his head back to rest on Erwin’s shoulder. His eyes were closed anyway so he could focus on just feeling and thinking about how to describe it all. “Slowly, all the way. Prob’ly could’ve started with two, we’ve done it enough.” Eren couldn’t help the added commentary.

“But you always get so impatient when I open you up slowly,” Levi pointed out. “And you’re so cute when you’re frustrated.”

Eren groaned. “That’s because you’re an asshole,” he complained, and then let out a shocked, “Ow!” when Erwin bit down on his shoulder and gave the chain of the nipple clamps a quick tug as punishment. The exclamation was more out of a knee-jerk reaction than surprise, though, and Eren’s shock turned into a short laugh and he unapologetically said, “Sorry.”

They all knew Eren had only called Levi an asshole because he wanted their reaction. They all knew Eren still had a lot of control in these situations, no matter what the title of ‘sub’ may imply. He knew how to play his lovers like a fiddle. They’d been together long enough that the each knew how to make the others tic.

Erwin was still just slowly fucking Eren with one finger, but now he pulled all the way out and pressed back in with two.

“Mm, _finally_ ,” Eren sighed, pressing down further onto Erwin’s fingers as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. “You added another finger,” he told Levi. “You’re just fucking me with them, nice and slow. Scissoring them sometimes to help stretch me, but it doesn’t take a whole lot.”

“That’s right,” Levi agreed, watching from his hotel room with one hand propping up his chin and the other trying to keep his jacking off to a slow, steady rate so he wouldn’t come too soon. “You always open up so well for me and Erwin, don’t you?”

“’Course,” Eren agreed, smiling at Levi. “’M always good for you.”

“Except when you call me an asshole,” Levi reminded him.

“Except when I call you an asshole,” Eren concurred with a cheeky grin that faded when he bit his lip as Erwin pressed in a third finger. “Up to three now,” he alerted Levi. “Haven’t hit my prostate once; ‘m pretty sure you’re avoiding it.” There was a note of complaint in his voice there.

“Well, we don’t want you coming before I even get my dick in you, do we?” Levi asked.

“Right,” Eren agreed, though he still wasn’t happy at how Erwin was purposefully avoiding all the good spots. He was excited about getting fucked soon, though. “Think I’m good,” he said after another minute. “Want you to fuck me now.”

Levi grinned. “I suppose I could do that,” he said. He was too impatient to draw things out much longer himself. “Now,” he continued, his tone changing to a less teasing one. “Since I can’t actually shove my dick in that tight little hole of yours-“ Eren let out a whimper of disappointment, which made Levi smirk a bit even though he, too, was disappointed about not being able to truly fuck the boy yet. “-You have a choice. You can choose that dildo we have, the one that’s about the same size of me; perks of that is that it’s also a vibrator.” Eren chewed his lip as he thought about how much he liked the toy, but he knew Levi usually saved the better option for last. “Or, you can have Erwin’s cock.”

Eren was glad he’d waited to decide. “Erwin’s cock,” he answered almost immediately, and both Levi and Erwin smiled a bit at how little Eren had had to think about his response.

“Thought you’d choose that,” Levi commented. Eren always preferred a real cock to a toy. He said that no toy even came close to a real cock, warm and pulsing and able to really pound into him because there was a person attached to it who could grab him and hold him. And he loved it when his lovers came inside of him, since Eren was unashamedly a come slut. Levi still didn’t really understand how Eren could enjoy having come dripping out of his asshole like that, finding the sensation weird and the whole thing too hard to clean up himself, but as long as the come wasn’t in his own asshole Levi didn’t mind Eren’s little kink. And Erwin loved it, always wanting to eat Eren out as soon as either he or Levi had come inside the boy.

So it was no surprise that Eren chose Erwin’s cock over the dildo. In all honesty, Erwin hadn’t even gotten the dildo out beforehand, he was confident enough Eren would make this choice. His pants were still zipped up, though by now his erection was pressing uncomfortably against the zip, but he was afraid Eren would slip off his lap if he let go of him to deal with his own clothing especially since Eren’s arms were still tied up and he wouldn’t be able to catch himself or his balance. It wasn’t hard to come up with a solution, though. “Why don’t you stand up and give Levi a good look at just how hard you are for him?” Erwin suggested, helping Eren get to his feet and stand in front of the computer, the camera there right at dick level.

“Damn,” Levi commented as he got a good view of Eren’s cock, seeing it bob against the boy’s stomach a little when Eren shifted. “Don’t you just look ready to burst.”

“Mmhmm,” Eren hummed in agreement, bouncing on his toes a little bit partially to move his legs after sitting spread over Erwin’s lap but mostly so Levi would see his dick bounce again.

“Want to see his hole, too?” Erwin asked from behind Eren, having undone his pants and pushed his boxers down enough to get out his dick. He stroked it a few times just to get a bit of relief.

“Oh, sure, why not,” Levi responded as if he were barely interested, even though both his lovers knew that was a lie. Eren turned so he was facing away from Levi and bent over at the waist. Erwin’s hands came up to steady him while simultaneously helping spread his ass cheeks apart to give Levi a better view. Levi hummed at the sight, knowing it’d look ten times hotter in person, but it was still pretty damn hot when Erwin hooked the tips of each index finger into Eren’s hole and spread him even further open. “Fuck, Eren,” Levi sighed, having to take his hand off his dick to avoid coming soon. “Alright, fuck him,” he ordered, not wanting to wait any longer.

Erwin had no problem following that command and he helped Eren sit on his lap facing the camera again. Once he was somewhat settled, Erwin held Eren steady with one hand and with the other angled his dick into the boy’s ass. He pressed in slowly, savoring the sensation, though by the way Eren was squirming it was a little too slow for his taste. He liked it rough and fast. He also liked the slow teasing torture, but he only ever liked it at the end after he finally got to come.

_“Please_ ,” Eren whined once Erwin was fully settled inside him but not yet moving. He knew the man was giving him time to adjust – no matter how frequent they all fucked, it didn’t change the fact that Erwin’s cock was huge as hell – but he was still impatient. He at least wanted something else. And his lovers would give him something else.

“Please what?” Levi asked, still appearing calm even as he began working his hand over his own cock again. “My cock not enough for you?”

“No, that’s not it,” Eren promised, but he still was not satisfied.

“I know what it is,” Levi said. “I know you’re not happy unless you have something in your mouth.” That was partially true. Eren’s oral kink was even bigger than his come kink. He began to salivate at just the thought of Levi putting something in his mouth, or having Erwin do it for him. “We should fix that,” Levi suggested, and with just a look at Erwin communicated something that had Erwin bringing two fingers up for Eren to suck into his mouth.

Eren moaned around Erwin’s fingers, letting his eyes fall closed as he focused on sucking them and savoring the way Erwin played with his tongue. And then Erwin started rolling his hips into Eren’s, finally beginning to fuck him, and Eren’s moans grew more and more uninhibited.

By this time, Erwin’s patience was beginning to run thin, too, and he knew none of the three of them could draw this out much longer, so he didn’t hold back as he fucked Eren. He kept the fingers of one hand playing with Eren’s mouth as the others held Eren securely so he could properly fuck him. It took a good deal of strength to hold Eren with one arm like that, but it was for reasons like this that Erwin kept up with going to the gym regularly.

Levi was jerking his cock hard and fast, now, watching his lovers fuck on screen. He’d never been much of a voyeur before, and porn never did much of anything for him, but it was completely different when it was his lovers. He could tell whenever Erwin hit Eren’s prostate by the way the boy would yelp around the fingers in his mouth, interrupting the steady stream of moans he was making otherwise.

After a couple of minutes, Erwin pulled his fingers from Eren’s mouth, meaning the boy’s sounds were no longer muffled and his hand was free to go jerk Eren off. Both of them were getting close, but it was starting to look like Erwin was going to spill first. True enough, just a little bit later Erwin let his rhythm fall apart as he just fucked into Eren, eventually shoving in as far as he could and coming, biting Eren’s shoulder as he did so. He didn’t allow himself to catch his breath before beginning to jerk Eren off again and bringing his free hand up to one of the nipple clamps on Eren’s chest and removing it. Eren screamed and curled forward as the blood rushed back into the abused area, but Erwin just reached over and undid the other clamp, causing Eren to scream again and spill his load over Erwin’s hand. Levi wasn’t far behind the two, and only a minute later he came into his own hand at the sight of Eren and Erwin looking so debauched and exhausted.

For a little while, the only sound was the three of them trying to catch their breath as they recovered from their orgasms. Eventually, Erwin composed himself enough to pull Eren off of his cock, the two of them both groaning as Erwin’s softening dick slipped out and his come began to drip down Eren’s legs. Erwin lifted Eren into his arms and carried him the short distance to the bed before lying him down on his stomach. He went back to the dresser to pick up the laptop and set it down on the bed near Eren’s face, knowing the boy would still want to be able to see the man, before he began to undo the ropes restraining Eren’s arms.

Levi was already cleaning himself off with tissues he must have had nearby, and when he finished he looked back at the screen to see a blissed-out Eren looking at him dreamily. “How you doing, kid?” Levi asked, knowing Erwin would have to deal with the physical aspects of the aftercare on his own but wanting to be involved with it somehow himself. Eren wouldn’t need a whole lot of aftercare with a scene as light as this one, but they all enjoyed the cuddling and taking care of each other so it was more about them wanting to do it than needing to.

Eren hummed contentedly as Erwin finished removing the ropes and began to massage his arms and shoulders even though they hadn’t had the chance to get very stiff at all. Wasn’t like Eren was going to turn down a massage. “’M great,” he finally replied to Levi, smiling at him the best he could with half his face smooshed against the comforter.

“Good,” Levi answered, not quite sure what to say next. Erwin was better with the talking part of the aftercare, and the talking part of life in general. Levi had never been very good with words.

“I miss you,” Eren said after a moment, and Levi watched as Erwin leaned down to press a kiss to Eren’s temple.

“I miss you too, kid,” Levi replied. “One more long fucking day and I’ll be home. As long as I don’t kill any of my family.”

Eren smiled. “Well, I guess that’s your reason not to kill anyone, then. You kill someone and get put in jail and you don’t get to see us anymore or have tons of sex.”

“Especially because I doubt they’d allow the three of us to have conjugal visits,” Erwin added, leaning down so his face was on camera next to Eren’s.

“I guess you’re right,” Levi sighed. “’S a good enough reason not to kill anyone tomorrow.”

“And because killing is wrong,” Erwin suggested.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Both Erwin and Eren smiled at their grumpy lover, and Erwin reached over to grab the lotion that they kept on the bedside table before scooting down to begin rubbing it onto Eren’s butt.

“You didn’t spank me _that_ hard,” Eren pointed out, knowing the lotion was pretty much pointless and his butt wouldn’t even be pink from his punishment earlier.

“It can’t hurt,” Erwin responded with a shrug, continuing to casually feel Eren up as he rubbed the lotion into the boy’s skin.

“And besides,” Levi mentioned with a smirk. “It makes your ass nice and baby soft for us.”

Eren laughed as he pillowed his head on his arms to more comfortably keep looking at the computer. “True,” he agreed, and then he put on his best bedroom eyes. “Whatever my sirs want.”

Levi swallowed and then rolled his eyes, trying to pretend that that hadn’t turned him on as much as it had. “You’d better watch yourself unless you want us to start again before you’re even ready.”

“Mmm, yes please,” Eren responded with a smile, and Levi just rolled his eyes again.

“Right,” Levi reminded himself. “Of course you’d want that. I forgot how big of a pervert you are.”

Eren laughed. “You love it.”

“I do,” Levi admitted, resting his chin on his hand as he looked at Eren, not caring how obvious the love in his eyes must be.

Erwin finished with the lotion then and put it back on the bedside table before leaning over to kiss Eren’s cheek. “I’ll go get us some water,” he said, getting up to leave.

“Wait,” Eren demanded, holding a hand out to Erwin as if to grab him if he weren’t so tired. “Apple juice.”

Erwin just smiled and confirmed, “All right, apple juice,” before heading out to the kitchen.

Eren continued chatting with Levi, and Erwin joined in when he came back and they were sitting up and sipping their juice. They kept the Skype call going even as they left to get ready to sleep, and when they settled in for the night, they kept the laptop next to them on the bed, a book underneath it to keep it from overheating, so they could watch Levi do the same thing from the hotel room. They didn’t care that it was probably silly, they wanted to watch each other fall asleep.

Eren and Erwin fell asleep first, one right after each other only minutes after they said their “I love you”s and “Good night”s. Levi stayed up a little while after that, just watching the two of them, though he muted the sound so he didn’t have to listen to Erwin’s snoring. He enjoyed just looking at the two of them, both smiling softly in their sleep, and Levi couldn’t wait for the moment he got home. He supposed he could make it through the next day without killing anyone. If it meant he could get back to his lovers, it was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Eren here has [Ehlers Danlos Syndrome](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ehlers%E2%80%93Danlos_syndrome), which causes the joints to easily dislocate, among other symptoms. It's only very shortly mentioned in this work, but there's a good chance it'll come up more in the series. Levi will also probably have some mental health problems that are under good maintenance, but will most likely be mentioned. I _will_ shamelessly give these characters similar problems to myself (though slightly different, since I don't have EDS, I have other chronic illness problems). Like I mentioned earlier, this is all to help relieve my frustrations with the world and my lack of relationship.


End file.
